The Assassin
by Dark Spiner
Summary: *Complete* Kevin is an assassin and his latest target is Doc Toros. Will he get the Doc? Or will he end up dead? R
1. The First Attempt

Disclaimer:the usuall  
  
  
I walked over to my Whale Kings' view port and stared out at Romeo City, my current destination. I am an assassin, only 17 and the best in the business. Other assassins consider my use of a sniper rifle archaic. My answer to them is, it's harder to find one man than it is to find a Zoid. My current target is Dr. Steven Toros. Rumors have been going around that he has been helping the republic and empire develop new Zoids. I know those rumors are true. I smiled to myself. Having sources on the inside is wonderful. That is why I believe that the Blitz team sold their old base and bought a new one on the outskirts of Romeo City. I turned away from the view port and walked over to the control panel. My black trench coat fluttered behind me as I walked.  
"This is the Blue Whale King, requesting permission to land."  
"Roger that Blue Whale King, permission granted."  
I turned the auto pilot on and set it to land. A low growl came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw my organoid Siege standing behind me. Most people were frightened by his appearance, but I consider him a thing of beauty. The sides of his face, elbows, shoulders, and hips were swept back, forming spines. He was a light blue color, close to that of one of my Zoids.   
"Time to go Siege." I said in a tone uncommon for me. Been a long time since I've been in my home town. My tone surprised Siege, but he seemed to dismiss it. I use my emotions to my advantage, but happiness was not usually one of them.  
  
After my Whale King had landed, Siege and I entered the Whale Kings' hanger. It contained one of the last remaining Dark Spiner type Zoids on Zi, and a Blade Liger.  
"We'll be taking the Blade Liger." Siege nodded and merged with it.   
  
After we left the airfield, we went around the city, to get a feel for the surroundings and so I could find a good sniping position. And I found the perfect spot. It was a three story building about three blocks away from the Toros base. I can easily drop from a three story building, and, being that it's one of the tallest buildings around, it wouldn't be hard to see someone coming. I stopped close to the building. Before I got out of the Liger, I reached inside my coat and pulled out a pair of shades to hide my hazel eyes. I knew I was a wanted man, and I recently found out that someone had noticed that I had hazel eyes. How they did was beyond me. Being that it was rare to find a person with hazel eyes, without the shades I might as well be wearing a sign that says 'Here I am!'. God it sucked to be me.   
  
I climbed the stairs to the roof of the building and found a good spot. I looked down through my guns scope and into their living room. The Doc was standing right in front of the window. Just as I was going to pull the trigger, he walked out of view and his daughter, Leena, stepped in front of the window. I had seen pictures of her before, but I nearly fell off the building, I was so stunned. As I gathered myself and looked back through the scope, I saw her brother standing next to her. I frowned at what I saw. Leon Toros was very good at finding people that didn't want to be found. And I was one of those people.  
  
As I was trying to figure out what to do, someone came up behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the person had a shotgun. Powerful, but not to discrete. 'He fires that and I'll be found.'. So I telepathically called Siege and told him to bring the Liger under the spot I was at. A few seconds later, I heard the familiar pounding of the Ligers' footsteps and fell backwards off the building and onto the Liger. I looked back and saw the person on their cell phone.  
"Shit! We've got to get outta this area now Siege." The Liger roared in agreement, no doubt Sieges' doing.  
  
Back at my Whale King, I flipped on the news. I had only been near the base a few minutes ago, and it was already swarming with reporters. Lovely. Well, now I'm gonna have to find a new spot.  
  
The next day, I had gone to a local café to find out what had been going on in the city lately. For some reason, I was bold enough to have Siege accompany me. With Siege curled up at my feet, I took another sip of my tea. I turned to the TV screen to watch the Zoid battle that was currently being shown. At that precise moment, the Blitz team walked in the door. I nearly dropped my cup. 'You've got to be kidding me! The perfect opportunity, and too many witnesses.' I thought to myself. They all walked by me, except for Leena, she had gone to the ladies room. As she walked by to join her father and teammates, she noticed Siege. She stopped, turned around, and stared at him. Siege lifted his head, and tilted it to one side, questioningly. I actually started to sweat, thinking she knew who I was. Instead of doing what I thought she would do, she sat down across from me.  
"Is that what I think it is?" she asked motioning to Siege.  
"Well, what do you think it is?" I said.  
"I think it's an organoid."  
"Bingo." Her jaw dropped instantly.  
"But I thought there were no organoids left!"  
"Apparently you were wrong." I said, glancing over at her teammates, who were eyeing me. I frowned at this.  
"What's up?" she asked, filling my vision.  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
"Right. Don't you think it's a little dark in here for those shades?"  
"I'm fine." I insisted.   
"Come on, lemmie see the eyes of the man with the organoid."  
"No." She reached over and snatched them off my face. She then looked on in amazement.  
"There, are you happy?" I said, angry.  
"Hazel, wow, you don't often see people with hazel eyes."  
"I know." I said, grabbing my shades back and setting them on my trench coat next to me. I took another sip of my tea.  
"Leena? Leena where are you?"  
"Oh no..." Leena and I said in unison. Harry Champ had appeared out of nowhere. He walked over to the booth I was in. I started to sweat again.   
"Hey Harry." said Leena, apparently unhappy.  
"Who's this?" Harry said, pointing at me.  
"Don't know yet. Oh Harry look at what's lying near his feet."   
Harry looked down and saw Siege. I'm surprised he didn't hit the ceiling when he jumped. I couldn't help but laugh. When Harry figured that Siege was no threat he came back over and stood next to the table.  
"You Dare Laugh at the King!"  
"Spare me." I shot back.  
"Don't worry, Siege is harmless, as long as you don't get him angry."  
"Well, hazel eyes, what's your name?" asked Leena. I glared at her angrily for her remark. She could tell I wasn't pleased, and that made her smile even wider.  
"Huh? Hazel eyes?" Harry said, looking very confused.  
"My eye color you moron."  
"Oh."  
"So what's your name?" asked Leena again. I finished my tea, got my bill and paid, and got up to leave, putting my shades back on.  
"My name, is Kevin." I said, and then headed for the exit. Siege got up and started following me.  
"Kevin huh? Well it was nice meeting you." she called after me. For some odd reason, I waved in acknowledgement.   
  
"Who was that?" said Bit walking up to Leena.  
"So guy named Kevin. He's got hazel eyes and an Organoid."  
"You don't say." said Bit, lost in thought.  
  
"Why you keep your glasses off so long and tell her your name?" asked Siege.  
"I don't know, there's something about that girl."  
"I thought you said you were never going to let anyone get close to you again after what happened."  
"I know Siege, I know." 


	2. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer:I own the charcters Kevin and Siege, nothing else  
  
  
The day after I met Leena at the café, her brother Leon came to my Whale King to talk to me.   
"Nice Whale King you've got here. Not many with this kind of paint job."  
"My Whale King is the only one with this paint job."  
"Right, what do you do for a living? Are you a bounty hunter or something?" he asked suspiciously.   
"No, nothing more than a drifter. And yes I do have an organoid as you see." I said, motioning to Siege. I wasn't wearing my shades so my whole act would seem convincing. So far, it was working.  
"Leena told me that your name is Kevin. So are you-"  
"No, I'm not!" I replied forcefully. I laid my act on even thicker.  
"Why do people always mistake me for him! I've seen the guy before, and he doesn't have an organoid, it's just a robot designed to look like one. So our eyes are the same color. And I've heard rumors that his Whale King can change color with a flick of a switch. My organoid is real, and my Whale King can't change color." Thankfully, my face had flushed, making my act that much more convincing.  
"Okay! Sorry I asked!" he said, looking nervous.  
"Should be."  
With that, he left. I breathed a large sigh of relief. Something still bothered me though. I went through all the areas he had gone through and I found a few listening devices. Apparently, he didn't trust me when he first arrived. The question was, did he trust me when he left, or was my act TOO convincing.  
  
Later that day, I was cruising around town in my hummer. I stopped by the local Media Play to see if they had anything good in. I wasn't there planning on buying anything, I was looking to check out the latest version of the Bloody Roar fighting game. I had been playing for a few minutes when someone walked up behind me.  
"Your pretty good Hazel eyes." Leena said mockingly.  
"Thanks," I said, hitting the reset button and turning around to look at her.  
"No problem."  
"I told you my name, why not use it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, your the first person in a long time whom I've told my name to, so use it please."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"What?"  
"That I'm the first person you've told your name to in a long time."  
"Time will tell." I said. I walked past her and ran right into her brother. 'Perfect' I thought.  
"Well Kevin, I went around and asked about what you told me, and people said they'd heard em' before." Guess it was a good idea to spread those rumors about me in the last town I was in.  
"So you believe me then."  
"Yeah. Hey, where's your organoid?"  
"Look were people aren't." I replied, smiling evilly.  
"Right." He walked off. I let out an inward sigh of relief. As I started to leave, Leena put a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want me to show you around town?"  
"Some other time, I've got business to attend to later."  
"Okay." she replied, obviously disappointed.  
"SIEGE!" I yelled quickly at the top of my lungs. He trotted up to me moments later.  
"Time to go." He growled in acknowledgement. I didn't want to turn down Leenas' offer, but after what happened those years ago, I had vowed never to let anyone get close to me again. I just wondered why she had taken such an interest to me. No matter.   
  
Back at my Whale King, I relived that horrible moment that happened three years ago, and what followed the event.  
  
My family and I had gathered in Romeo Cities main square, because the republic president had come to deliver a speech. About halfway through, a bomb went off half way between where my family was and the podium. I managed to survive, but my family wasn't so lucky. They were all dead. The president had survived though. A minor relief compared to what had happened to me. I vowed then to never let anyone get close to me again and that I would hunt down whoever did this. A month or two later, I got in contact with a world renowned assassin, and he taught me everything he knew. I then went and killed the man who set the bomb and the man who ordered the assassination in the first place. Not long after, I met Siege and the Dark Spiner. They were both in some ruins that I had to land at to make some repairs to my Whale King. And so my life went, one hit after another, and now here I was. Money wise, I was well off, but I was nothing like what I had been before my family died. Siege helped a little, but it was not enough. No time to dwell on the past though, I have work to do.  
  
I had gone to try and get Toros again, this time I was inside the building across from the base. As soon as he walked out of the base, he'd be mine. I only had to wait a few minutes. The Shadow Fox pilot, Brad, came out first followed by the Doc. I took aim with my rifle, and was lined up perfectly. Then Brad had to turn around to say something to the Doc. He noticed to laser dot on his chest, and tackled him to the ground as soon as I pulled the trigger.  
"Damn!" I murmured. I went to leave, but the police had already arrived. Two red dots appeared on the floor of the room I was in. 'Snipers, beautiful.' I managed to take one out but the other had managed to get a shot off on me while I had my back turned. The bullet tore through my left arm.  
"Ah, SHIT!!!" I said as quietly as I could manage. I held my arm and telepathically told Siege to get the Spiner ready. I looked out one of the front windows. Nothing more than a few standard Command Wolves. Siege will have no trouble at all. A few minutes later, an energy beam blew the Command Wolves away. The Spiner pulled up close to the window so I could get in.  
"All right Siege, lets go." I said as the cockpit closed. We left as quickly as the Spiners' repulsor engines would carry us.  
  
"Did you guys see who jumped into that Zoid?" asked Leena.  
"No, I didn't." said Bit. Everyone else said they hadn't.  
Her dad was too busy to answer, he was rambling on about the Zoid. Leena caught that it was called a Dark Spiner, but not much else. 'That looked a lot like Kevin.' she thought to herself, nervously.  
  
The next day, I had gone to the café I had met Leena in. It didn't hold any sentimental value, I just like the tea. Siege was curled up at my feet, just like the last time I was here, when he told me that Leena was coming. I tried to hide my left arm as best I could.  
"Back again huh?" she asked, sitting across from me again.  
"I like the tea, is that a crime?"  
"No."  
"I'm glad." I replied, trying to sound unconcerned.   
"You hear what happen yesterday?"  
"No."  
"Someone tried to kill my dad." The way she said it made me nearly spit out my last sip of tea.  
"Your kidding right?" I said, trying to sound surprised. The way things were going, I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this act.  
"No. And you know what bothers me?"  
"No, what?"  
"The assassin looked a lot like you." she said, a bit of an edge in her voice.  
"I know who you're talking about, and it wasn't me. I can't help it if I look like him." She was eying me less warily, until she saw some of the bandage that I hadn't managed to keep out of view.  
"You know, one of the snipers there said he shot the guy in the left arm."  
"So?"  
"What happened to your left arm?"  
"Cut it workin on my Zoid." This was not going well.  
"Oh, okay. You want to take me up on my offer now?"  
"Huh? Oh, right! Sure why not." She let me finish my tea, and when I had paid, she got up to get ready to leave. I nudged Siege and he was up in an instant.  
"Just the two of us." Leena said sternly.  
"Right, Siege head back to the Whale King." He reluctantly agreed. Things were not going to end well.  
  
She showed me around town, like she said she would, but she wouldn't stop asking prying questions. She asked for my last name, but I told her the only people that had known my last name died three years ago.  
"Family?"  
"Yes."  
"I sorry I asked." she said when she saw that my face had contorted a bit.  
"Don't worry about it." I hated being reminded of that event. So things went, she told me all the good places to eat and shop in town. I thanked her, dropped her off at the Toros base, and drove off. Great, she had seen me. I going to have to finish things real soon, because if I don't, I doubt Toros will be the one ending up dead. I probably would. 


	3. The Challenge

Disclaimer:it's the same  
  
  
It's been a few days since I tried to get the Doc the second time. It was becoming increasingly hard to avoid Leon and the Blitz team. They seemed to appear everywhere. It also didn't help that Leena and Leon kept asking increasingly prying questions. It's been a very long time since I've been this nervous. I was in the middle of a much needed nap when Siege grabbed me and threw me on the floor.  
"Ow! Siege! What the hell was that for!?!?" Then I noticed that the alarms were going off and the Whale King was rocking under fire. I ran to the control consol and brought up what was going on outside. Leon and the Blitz team were outside, peppering the Whale Kings armor with gunfire. 'Good luck breaking through the armor.' I thought. I brought up a com channel with each Zoid.  
"What the hell are you doing!?!?" I shouted at everyone. They were all quite surprised by my sudden appearance.  
"What does it look like genius?" said Bit.  
"Then tell me why your shooting at my Whale King."  
"Answer my question first." said Leena.  
"Yes?" I replied confidently.  
"Are you trying to kill my dad?"  
"So my act was too convincing."  
"Yes it was." replied Leon.  
"Yes, I'm trying to kill your father. I'm an assassin, and I'm being paid quite a bit for this job too, so if you don't mind." I said, aiming the Whale Kings weaponry at the Zoids. Just as I was about to fire, something flew by, destroying all the weaponry on the side that the Blitz team was located.  
"Well I mind."  
"Way to go Jamie!"  
"Looks like this is going to have to be settled man to man. Siege, we're taking the Blade Liger."  
  
"There's no more signal from the Whale King." said Leena, surprised.  
"I don't like this." said Brad. The Whale Kings mouth started to open.  
"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." I said.  
"It's a Blade Liger!" said Jamie.  
"A modified Blade Liger, thank you." I raced out of the Whale King as soon as the ramp was down. I used my boosters to get on top of my Whale King.  
"How are we supposed to hit him while he's up there?"  
"I'll get him Bit." said Jamie, diving or my Liger.  
"We'll see about that." I ran towards the nose of the Whale King and jumped.  
"Is he nuts?"  
"No chance, he's in complete control." said Leon, answering Leenas' question. I engaged my boosters and flew at the Raynos, using the Ligers superior size to knock it out of the sky. I smiled in satisfaction as the Raynos hit the ground hard.  
"NEXT!!!" I shouted, going for the Liger Zero.  
"I don't think so!" shouted Leena.  
"Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Hundreds of missiles and other projectiles came at me. Leena thought she had nailed me, but I had deployed my shield in time. Bit took the opportunity to get out of my line of fire.   
"Not even a scratch?" She tried again, but I just stood there, taking the punishment, without even worrying about the shield. It'd take hours to penetrate my shield like that. She then did something that I didn't expect. She turned her Gun Sniper around and got it's sniper rifle ready.   
"Try this!" Multiple shots came my way, penetrating the shield in too many places. Siege struggled to keep the Liger standing.   
"Not bad, But try this!!!" I yelled, engaging my boosters, charging Leena. The Shadow Fox jumped in front of me, taking the brunt of the attack.  
"Ah well, not who I was aiming for, but that's two down." Bit came at me next, using his Strike Laser Claw. I dodged it and grabbed the Liger Zero by one of it hind legs and threw it. It bounced off my Whale King and fell to the ground.  
"Not as easy as you thought it would be huh?" I asked Leena and Leon mockingly.  
"Leena, I have an idea."  
"What is it Leon?"  
"Just wait until I give the signal and you'll know what to do."  
"Alright." Leon advanced towards me.  
"Ah, now for a real fight." His Blade Liger charged mine, and we hit each other fighting.  
"Leena, Now, FIRE!!!"  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!"  
"What!?!?!" The next thing I knew, the system on my Liger and Leon's had frozen. I got out of the cockpit and Siege released himself from the Blade Liger.   
"This isn't over yet," I said, looking at the Gun Sniper.  
"Yes it is." Leena said, aiming all the weaponry at Siege and I.  
"It would be, if you weren't out of ammo."  
"Huh?" Leena tried all over her weapons, all of them were out of ammo.  
"I challenge the Blitz Team to a formal battle, in two days at 2:00, 20 miles away from Romeo city."  
"How? Your Zoid's too damaged to fight."  
"You forgot about my other Zoid?"  
"The Dark Spiner!"  
"Bingo."  
"How can we refuse?" said Bit, climbing out of the Liger Zero.  
"What do you mean Bit? Of course we can refuse!"  
"No you can't. If you don't beat me then and there, I'll keep coming back to try and kill your dad."  
"Then, I guess we accept." replied Leena. 


	4. Kevin's Defeat

Disclaimer:Don't own Zoids  
  
  
It had been two days since I presented the Blitz Team with my challenge. I was actually surprised they had accepted. Even with the Liger Zero, they didn't stand a chance. The Dark Spiner merged with Siege was virtually unstoppable. Nothing could withstand my charged particle gun, short of an Ultrasaurus. It also was large enough to have quite the advantage in close-range combat. A 16 meter tall Zoid was not easily pushed around.  
  
I was waiting at the designated battlefield for only a few minutes when the Blitz Team showed up.   
  
"So dad, the blades on the Schneider are almost exactly like those of a Blade Liger right?"  
"Yes, they are. Why do you ask Leon?"  
"Because the Dark Spiner has a charged particle gun. Bit'll probably be our best chance at cutting through the beam and taking out the sail. I doubt even my shield could last long enough to get close to it."  
"The Liger Zero doesn't even have a shield. What do you expect me to do?" protested Bit.  
"Actually Bit, the Schneider does, in a way."   
"How?"  
"The blades on the head form a small energy shield when they're energized. When used in your seven blade attack, you should be able to cut through the beam with ease."  
"I hope your right doc." Bit still didn't look that convinced.  
  
I watched the Blitz Team deploy. They had brought Leon and Bit was using the Schneider armor. 'Probably expecting to cut through the particle beam. They won't last long enough to try.' I opened a channel to the Blitz team.  
"Ready to begin?" I asked.  
"Whenever you are." replied Bit confidently.  
"Then lets." The Raynos came around behind me. Good idea, but apparently they didn't know about the rear facing mini defense cannons on the Spiner. The Raynos moved in a hurry. Leon came at me next, trying to cut the spines of the sail. I hovered out of the way, firing my shoulder cannons as I went. I scored a few hits, but he got away relatively undamaged. Things went on like this for a few minutes, the blitz team coming at me one at a time, me dodging and firing, and they dodged. Siege wasn't very happy because he knew that I knew I could end this now. I decided I should, being that it was getting boring. I took out the Raynos, Shadow Fox, and Blade Liger in under a minute. I was standing over the Blade Liger when the Spiner was hammered from the right. I looked over and saw the Gun Sniper standing there, guns smoking. I got the Spiner back on it's feet and turned towards it.  
"There's plenty more where that came from Kevin!" Leena shouted at me.  
"I'm sure." She fired at me again, but this time I had gotten the Spiners' shield up. Definitely a good idea to install that shield. For a Gun Sniper, it had some pretty strong fire power. When she saw that her barrage hadn't worked, Leena got the Sniper rifle set up and started firing. Her shells bounced off the shield harmlessly.  
"How come my shots aren't penetrating his shield?"  
"You won't be able to penetrate this shield with shells like that. It'll take heavy caliber shield piercing shells to punch through my shield."  
"Oh no." I decided that it was time to finish this, I was getting really bored. I leaned the Spiner forward and raised the sail. Energy started gathering at the mini defense cannons. I aimed for the Hover Cargo, thinking that it's shield would collapse under the particle beams power. I fired the beam as the doc got the shield up.  
"Come on Bit, you've got to take him out soon. His gun is much stronger than I expected."  
"On it Doc." said Bit.  
"Just try and cut through this, you and your Zoid will be vaporized!"  
"We'll see!" Bit extended all his blades and got ready for his seven blade attack. 'He might last longer than I expected.' The Liger jumped into the beam and charged me. The Spiner started shaking violently.  
"What!?!?" Bit had gotten a little too close, so I uped the output of the gun. The Spiner started shaking even more, but the Liger kept advancing.  
"This isn't possible!!!!!" I shouted, panicking. I increased the power of the gun again, but Bit kept coming.  
"Face it Kevin, you're not stopping me."  
"I doubt that!!!" I set the guns power to maximum. Bit progress was slowed, but not stopped. I watched in horror as the Liger came closer and closer.   
"Get away from me!!!" I shouted as the Liger jumped at me. Bit cut the sail in half. The Spiner let out a thundering roar of pain as it fell to the ground. Siege somehow got the Spiner back on it's feet. The Spiner was barely standing. 'You okay Siege?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' 'Good to hear.' The Gun Sniper walked over.  
"Ready to admit defeat?" Leena asked.  
"I...never...LOSE!!!" I said shouting the last part, as I charged her. Bit came out of no where and rammed the Spiner. It fell to the ground again. The only thing I remember before blacking out is the sound of gunfire.  
  
Siege got Kevin out of the Spiner before any serious harm could come to him. He let Kevin down on the ground and looked over at the Spiner. 'Well, at least it can be fixed.' Siege looked away from the Spiner and down at Kevin. He hoped he would be alright. He looked up again and saw the Blitz team coming towards him. He dropped into a defensive posture immediately. They stopped in their tracks He was glad to see that they were now going to think twice before they advanced. He watched as Leena came closer. He let out a threatening roar. She still kept coming.   
"Come on Siege, let us help Kevin." she said, as she walked towards him. Siege didn't know weather he should trust her, or attack her. He took the former idea. He took a few steps away from Kevin and let the Blitz team come over to help him. He was thankful they even wanted to help. He didn't think they'd do something like that for the person who had been trying to kill one of them. He watched as they picked up the Spiner and carried Kevin aboard the Hover Cargo. He bolted after the Blitz team as they headed into the hover cargo. 


	5. What's going on here?

Disclaimer:you had better know what this is for by now  
  
  
I woke up with a splitting headache, not remembering what had happened before I blacked out. I remembered something about the Liger Zero, but things were still to fuzzy to remember. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't on my Whale King or in a hospital. Then everything came rushing back to me. The fight, Liger Zero, and my defeat. 'Must be at the Blitz team's base.' I sat up a little and found that it hurt to move almost anything from my torso down. I shifted myself into a upright position that wouldn't cause me any extreme pain. I saw Siege curled up on the floor, next to the bed.  
"Hey Siege, you mind explaining what's going on?" He gave me the run down in a matter of minutes. After he had gotten me out of the Spiner, the Blitz team came over and picked me up. The gave me medical attention, no doctors. That was definitely a good thing. But as he wrapped it up, it became apparent to me that I had been unconscious for a least two weeks. I must of hit the consol pretty hard to be out that long. Siege also told me that they were making repairs to the Spiner, and it should be up and running in a short time.  
"Wow. Considering what I was trying to do, that's very generous of them."  
"Yes it was generous of us." said a female voice. Leena's voice startled me, and my hand dropped reflexively to where my pistol usually was. I realized it wasn't there when I grabbed for it. That made me feel pretty dumb.  
"You won't find it there. We didn't want you trying to pull anything when you woke up."  
"Hey, I may be an assassin, but I have a sense of honor you know."  
"Spare me the speech, I've heard it before when I first met Bit."  
"Right."  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"Well, everything from here down hurts." I said, holding my hand at about mid-chest level.  
"Here, take these." She threw a container at me and it landed in my lap, causing a slight jab of pain.  
"Pain killers. Thanks. I think."  
"Hey, you should be thanking Siege for the most part, he's the one who let us actually help you."  
"Surprising," I said, eying the usually anti-social organoid. Siege let out the organoid equivalent of a chuckle.  
"Whatever, just take your medicine, and use the intercom next to you if you need anything."  
"Will there be anything else NURSE?" I said, emphasizing the last word. Her headdress went into a slight V shape.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"That was payback for the hazel eyes remark."  
"Ha ha, very funny." She picked up a pillow that was sitting on a shelf and threw it at me, the pillow hitting me square in the face. I let out a muffled "Ow". After placing the pillow behind my back, so I could sit comfortably, I took a pain killer and grabbed the TV remote sitting on the table next to me. I flipped on the news and my eyes grew in surprise at the current headline.  
  
"WHAT!!!" echoed Kevin's voice throughout the base.  
"I guess he found our little joke didn't he." said Doc, chuckling.  
"It was inevitable, right Doc?" asked Jamie.  
"Yes, but I don't think it's a good thing that he found out after waking up."  
"Do you think it was the right thing to do dad? He still seemed a little shaken about the battle."  
"Don't worry Leena, he'll get over it." A gunshot rang out.  
"Leena, how long is it supposed to take before those painkillers take effect?"  
"20 minutes at least." she replied nervously. They turned to the hallway that Leena had come from a few minutes ago. They could see Kevin limping down the hall way, wearing only his pants, pistol in hand.   
"What's going on here?" Kevin shouted as he hobbled over to the three of them, gun trained on the Doc.  
"It's a joke, not an actual news cast."  
"Huh?" Kevin said, lowering the pistol a little.  
"We had a couple of other teams come over so we could make up a fake news cast."  
"You mean, you had me thinking you turned me in to the cops, and now I find out it's a JOKE???"  
"It was meant to be harmless." said Doc.  
"Well, it wasn't that harmless." said Kevin, pointing his gun at Doc again.  
"I should start running now, shouldn't I."  
"Yup."  
  
Doc ran trough the hanger while I limped after him, firing as I went. My aim was really off, so the Doc didn't have much to worry about. I stopped to reload, and I fell on my ass from exhaustion. Leena walked up and knelt down next to me.  
"We didn't turn you in, but we did do something else."  
"Do I dare ask?" I replied, panting.   
"You're now part of the Blitz team, weather you like it or not."  
"Huh?"  
"While you were out, we signed you up as a warrior for the Blitz team and paid off some people in high places to drop all charges against you and not say anything about it. As an assassin, you are presumed dead. As a warrior, you are registered as a class s warrior for the Blitz team."  
"Could life get any better?" I said sarcastically, nudging her. She almost fell over. I couldn't help but to laugh.  
"It will if you don't give me reasons to hurt you more than you already are."  
"Okay, sorry." Not that I was going to admit it yet, but I was actually glad that they signed me up. Now maybe my life won't be so empty. Leena helped me back up, and told me about the way things worked around their base.   
"Been a while since I've lived by any 'actual' rules." I said to Leena.  
"Well, you better get used to them quickly."  
"Or?"  
"Ask Bit."  
"That doesn't sound promising."  
"To bad." And with that, my life began anew. 


End file.
